


Sterling Stargazer

by KatnapKradle



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Future Fic, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Nail Painting, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Queer Platonic Partnerships, and by god im gonna make sure you get it, happy birthday lily!!, qpp lust pair ends me, you deserve all the love in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatnapKradle/pseuds/KatnapKradle
Summary: Misono makes him glad to be alive.
Relationships: Arisuin Misono & Snow Lily | All of Love
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Sterling Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> Misono is at _least_ 20 in this, because I just cannot imagine Lily dropping something as heavy as his own abuse onto him before then.

The night Lily tells Misono about his life as a human, Misono holds his Servamp and lets him cry into his shoulder. Shaking and frail and finally, finally getting to speak his anger, his frustration, how much hate he holds in his heart for the man who did this to him, for the people who put their hands on him, for himself for surviving, Lily huddles against him in their shared bed and feels so _fragile_ beneath Misono’s hands, just like he had felt all those years ago when his own past was torn open with a blade through the Servamp’s chest and he had had to watch an immortal being he had thought would never leave, never betray, waste away to practically nothing in the aftermath and been powerless to stop it.

Misono shakes, too, white hot anger in his gut tempered even further by sorrow, because how dare they, how dare anyone hurt his Lily like that, but his touch remains ever gentle as he smooths his hands up and down Lily's hiccuping back. It's awful. It's vile.

It's part of Lily, and he will help him learn to be at peace with it. For now, though, he has soft words to offer, and a soft blanket to sleep under, and soft hands to wipe the tears away. He wipes Lily's face and pets his hair and says “Thank you,” “I'm proud of you,” “I love you. I'm so glad you're here.”

Lily sobs like a child again and manages to answer, “I love you, too.”

~~~~~~~~~~

One day, Lily finds the diamond shaped dangle earrings he had worn two hundred and some odd number of decades ago in his jewelry box at the Alicein’s, tucked away and mostly forgotten for the unpleasant memories they hold.

He’s struck by the sudden thought that it would be nice to see Misono in something of his, how they’d sway when his Eve moves, catching the light and reflecting a mature, deep magenta due to the stones they’re made from.

But he’s a romantic at heart, and a love struck fool first and foremost. He knows Misono likes to wear a bit of pink on him, and he’s certainly not blind to how satisfied Misono always looks, bordering on smug in a way he’d find irritating on most anyone else, but with Misono he finds it endearing, flattering, when the other’s eyes land on the face of his Item, that purple butterfly that nearly seemed to be fate ordained to be given to him, and he knows Misono likes that quiet sort of claiming, too.

For the first time since he had discarded them in favor of his current heart shaped petals, Lily picks them up and smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily, Misono notices, loves to be fussed over by little old grannies. 

The ones who press hard candies into his hands and ask in that way only grandmothers can, “Aren’t you cold, dear?”

He smiles and makes them squeal when he calls them beautiful and they tease him about buttering them up, they aren't half so young anymore, you know

"Age has nothing to do with beauty, and you all are some of the loveliest ladies I've met to date."

Usually it's "if only I had a husband, boyfriend, fiance, datemate, like you."

He's not used to someone wishing he was their son, their nephew, their grandchild.

Misono wonders if that's why Lily is the way he is. If why it's so difficult to break him of his habits of treating him like a child, with his constant fussing and worrying, the protectiveness that's sometimes smothering (though he always looks apologetic, even ashamed, when he points out he's doing it) is because his Servamp wishes someone would do that for _him_. He knows for a fact Lily doesn't see him as one. Hasn't for a long time now.

That evening, seemingly out of the blue, he offers to wash Lily's hair for him.

"Because you deserve to be cared for."

Misono pretends not to see the way his eyes become glassy with such a small affirmation save for the way he holds Lily’s hand, rubs his thumb over the back. He wonders when the last time someone took care of Lily really _was_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It, and other little moments of intimacy between them, become their thing. Just something they do for one another because it makes them feel better.

Contrary to what others may think, it’s not a one sided benefit. Not in the least. Misono quickly finds that he _loves_ taking care of Lily. It makes him feel needed, and useful, and a little bit smug, too, that Lily trusts him enough to allow him to mess with his hair, or apply lip balm for him, that Lily asks his opinion on what he should wear that day, to paint his nails with shaky hands that steady as he becomes used to it. Lily does things like put Misono's shoes on for him in the morning, comb his hair while he's still bleary eyed and sleepy, pick out earrings and help him into and out of his coat, holds the umbrella while they walk, though Misono always fusses about giving it up.

One day his Servamp sets a bottle of shimmering purple nail polish down next to his usual favored pink, this little whimsical twist to his lips.

“An accent nail,” he tells Misono, and lets Misono pick which finger to put it on. Misono chooses the ring without a second thought.

Lily laughs at how cheesy it all is, a quiet, beautiful sound, and while Misono works, muses, “Whatever did I do to deserve you?”

Misono stops. Sets the polish down. Reaches up to brush strands of glimmering, fairy dust hair away from Lily’s cheek and admire the dark wine undertone present in the vampire’s eyes, the one that only he is allowed to stare at as much as he pleases. Looks him right in the eye and says, “You lived.”

Lily realizes that he’s glad to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Sterling Silver Roses are a breed of rose beloved for their dusty lilac coloring. Stargazer lilies are a very elegant, white and pink breed of lily with a gradient and darker speckles towards the center of the flower.


End file.
